


As The Mirror Morphs

by lithium223



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Transformers Flash Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Blaster decides he needs a new look, while checking himself out he reflects on how he's changed through the years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> formerly called 'Reflection'. i never liked the original title, but i couldn't think of something better, til now.

He stared at the mirror, taking in his new look. Blaster was no stranger to frame changes; big or small. Hell, about half of his piercings and etchings he had he did himself. Then he joined the Autobots and he removed his etchings and most of his piercings.

He kept the piercings in his tongue and spike though. He kept the latter, because it was a favorite among familiar berth-mates and a surprise for new ones. He kept the former, because he liked to play with it when he sat in meetings or was alone in a communication room.

Looking back, Blaster noted that most of his frame changes came with significant life changes.

After he was declared an independent being after his construction, the first thing he did was look at tattoos and piercings. His care-taker had warned him that they would look too low class for his station, but he didn’t care. He got them anyway.

 It used to excite him when mechs would trace his etchings with their eyes. It was even better when they did it with their tongues.

When he joined the Autobots, he did more than remove his etchings and piercings. That was when he added mods to his helm for the first time. If he thought hard enough, he could still feel the bar that once sat across his face when he was the ‘Voice’;if he stared in the mirror he could remember the arch he put into the white kibble on his forehead.

After the incident with Beachcomber and Soundwave though, he felt …something. It was similar to feeling unclean, but it lacked the guilt and regret that usually accompanied that.

Later he was assigned to the Wreckers and before he took off on the Trion, he removed his face bar and smoothed out his forehead kibble. He also removed some of the black highlights on his frame.

He couldn’t recall his frame being so plain before that.

Now that the war was over, it only seemed fitting that he change his frame once again. Looking at his reflection he was pleased with his adjustments. His helm was slightly slimmer, his white forehead kibble was narrower as well and not just rounded. He liked the pointed wave shape it now had. It matched his audio horns. He hadn’t modded them since he was a news reporter. He thought the fin shape they now had was much more flattering than the basic shape he was constructed with. He also made the yellow compartment on his chest smaller just because he could.

Blaster had been unsure of changing the color of his face. After the face bar, he hadn’t wanted to change his face again. He wouldn’t call himself vain, but he liked his face; it somehow centered him, so he wouldn’t forget himself. Grinning at the reflection, he decided that the yellow was worth it.

Oh yeah, he was looking good and for the first time in awhile he felt good too.


End file.
